This invention relates to an improved tank construction and to the method of making the improved tank construction. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved tank construction designed for use in a direct fired water heater. It will be appreciated, however, that the tank construction and method of manufacture of this invention is not limited to tanks used in water heaters, but would have application for other types of tanks.